


These Flowers Mean Fuck You

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Normal AU, SnowBaz, Spring!, also prepare for some baz next chapter, crowley this is gonna be a big one, flower shop au, i feel so bad for simon but like i literally wrote him that way, i love his and simon's dynamic, spring extravaganza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: It's the summer before Simon's first year of uni and he's spending it working at a flower shop so he can pay for his second semester of uni. In a Non-Magic AU where Simon and Baz work at opposing flower shops in town, Floral Mages and Ella's, they're immediately set up against each other. But will it always be that way?





	1. The Magick of This Place

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thank you to my beta Bay! (@alliaskofyou) for helping me with this(a lot, really, it's amazing. as well as just answering random questions that I had. I'm really looking forward to having your help on this the next couple months)(also, for teaching me how to italicize things on AO3. again, thank you so much). Also, a big shout out to my best friend Li! (@the-roses-have-thorns on tumblr), for helping me come up with the idea! {we were backstage at a play they were in and i was like, the summary's due in like a week and i have no idea what to do, but then they said snowbaz with flower shops, and then we kinda went off of that}  
> this is part of the snowbaz spring extravaganza for 2018 :)

When I first joined Floral Mages, I was confused. All these different types of flowers, and all their different arrangements, and all the “no, nobody wants those colours together, Simon”. Honestly, I would have quit that first day if I hadn't needed the money so bad. I'd already tried everywhere else, and, at the beginning of the summer holidays, they were all out of jobs. I was saving up for uni. Well, I'd already gotten the first semester paid for, thanks to the care system. I think legally the government has to help pay for school for kids in the system, but it’s not enough. Hence, my problem with the second semester. I’d been trying to get scholarships, but, after I got my final grades for the second semester back, they all fell through. Apparently failing three classes your 12th year wasn’t good for your GPA, or getting colleges to accept you, let alone getting scholarships. It was a surprise for everyone that I even got to graduate, but thank younger me for taking classes and  _ actually fucking passing them _ . 

And now I was stuck in a job in which I had no idea what I was doing, trying to pay for uni that I was sure I was gonna fail, with no parents or legal guardians to help me.

The second day was slightly better. They put me in charge of the cash register.

“Great place for the newbie, am I right?” I'd said to the owner of the shop.

Davy gave me a pitying look and patted me on the back. “Look, son, we're running short on staff, and you've manned a cash register before, haven't you?”

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I did not in fact know how to work the cash register, and that no, I've never worked at a place like this. Though, most people haven't, I suppose. It's a flower shop, for starters. Apparently, it's the best in town, but I don't know enough about flowers to actually know if that's true, or just something Davy said so that I'd stay here.

After another morning full of people showing me around and telling me what to do if this or that happens, I was put behind the cash register.

A somewhat short girl adds more bouquets popping with bright purples, oranges, and pinks to the shelves. I mention it to her.

“It’s only April and the flowers are already so bright and cheery, how does that work?”

She barely turns her head and says, “It must just be the magick of this place.”

I glance around the room, ensuring that there are no customers in sight. “Hey, um, would you mind helping me with this?” I motion to the cash register on the counter in front of me. “I have no clue what any of these buttons do. I mean, I’m pretty sure that like, if you press the one button it’ll show like one, and then if you-”

“Look, yeah, I’ll help. But you owe me one.” She says, pointing her finger at me.

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that. Whatever you want.” I say, bumbling over my words.

A tall blonde lady who’s probably about 17 walks out from the backroom. “Actually, Penn,  _ you  _ owe  _ me  _ one. Remember that time I whipped up that bouquet for you in less than ten minutes, and your boyfriend said he  _ loved  _ it. Yeah, you still haven’t paid me back for that.”

“That was a year-and-a-half-ago, Agatha, why even bring that up?” Penny says.

“Well, I want Baz’s phone numb-”

“Baz?!? Agatha, what’s gotten into you?”

“I think he’s mysterious.” She rests her head on her palm propped up on the counter.

“Uh, if you don’t mind my asking, who’s Baz?”

Agatha starts. “Only the best-”

“He works at Ella’s.” I give her a confused look, and Penny continues “It’s the rival florist in town, you know, with the shop that looks straight out of a fairytale.” 

I think I remember someone in the care talking about it, and getting a bouquet of flowers. They’re supposed to be really fancy. 

Agatha speaks again. “So what I need you to do.” She looks down at my name badge. “Simon, is go to Muggsy’s for flowers. I need those anyway, so it won’t seem suspicious. Baz should be there.”

“I thought he worked at Ella’s.”

“Oh, no, he works part-time there, and part-time at Muggsy’s.” She grabs a blank receipt and starts scribbling. “Here’s his schedule.” She hands it to me, and I stare at it. 

“How did you find this?”

Penn slides the paper out of my hand. “ _ And  _ memorize it. Aggie, you’ve been over there too much.” 

“You gotta do what you gotta do.” Agatha says in response.

“I don’t think that’s how it was mea-”

“Anyway, here are the keys.” She fishes them out of her back pocket. “And the truck’s in the front.” She starts toward the back, but turns around halfway. “Oh, and just ask for the usual, it should be fine.” And then she leaves.

I turn back to Penn, who’s now looking at me. I must be looking somewhat scared because she asks if I’ve ever driven one of the trucks before.

I don’t say anything, which I’m glad she takes as a no. As soon as I know it, she’s leading me out the front door saying that it’s “just like a car but longer, and you can’t see out the back windows.”

I have so much to look forward to, I know.


	2. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terribly late and I'm writing this at 23:11 so whoops

I park the van across the street from a rather boring looking shop painted a dull brown The only interesting things about it are the large neon sign above the saloon style doors that say  _ Muggsy’s _ and the flowers drawn on the windows with marker crayons. Large sunflowers are drawn on the sides of the windows, and other smaller flowers like tulips and roses are next to them. 

I rest the back of my head against the headrest and take a deep breath.  _ I hope this guy isn’t as bad as Penny says he is.  _

I open my eyes and press the button to unlock the doors. Stepping out of the van I make sure to grab the scrap of paper I had scribbled on when stopped at a red light. I’d found a pen on the dashboard of the van. 

I make sure to press the button on the inside of the door to lock the van before I close the door.  _ I have a mission,  _ I tell myself.  _ Get in there, get Baz’s number and get the order of flowers.  _

I pat my pockets to make sure I’ve got my keys, but all my hands meet is the hard leather of my wallet in my back pocket.  _ Fuck. The keys.  _ I sigh and let my breath escape me before leaning back against the driver’s side door. 

I jiggle the door handle a little bit and look in through the window to see the keys still in the car. And my phone is laying on my seat.  _ Well, that’s just great. Now I’ll have to ask to use their mobile too.  _

Accepting my fate I look both ways and cross the street towards the shop with the flowers on the other side. 

The shop has the most bizarre saloon doors that look like they came straight off the set of a Western movie. I open them and walk into a wide and open room, the bell jingling. I trip a little bit and look down to see the cracked cement rising up like a tree root. 

“Hello?” A voice calls from the back of the store. 

“Hello, I’m from Floral Mages, and I’m supposed to ask for the regular.” 

“Right, come on back.” A head and shoulders pop out from behind a tall shelf filled to the brim with flowers in pots. His black hair falls in waves around his face. 

I bring my hand to rub against the back of my neck. 

“Can I use your mobile first? I locked the keys in the van.”

He sighs and pulls his mobile out of his pocket. “Here.”

“Thanks.” I start to dial a number before realizing I don’t actually know who I’m supposed to call. “Do you have the number for the locksmith’s?” I ask the person I presume to be Baz, the boy who’s supposed to look like a vampire. 

He turns around from watering a plant. “Do I look like I know? Go look it up in the phonebook.” He nods at the cash register and I can see that next to it is a ginormous book. 

“Alright, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a posting schedule for this yet, but I'm currently working on chapter two!


End file.
